First Time in Montana
by NothatRose
Summary: What really happened after Danny pulled Lindsay away from the reporters? Was it just a "Thank You, Danny" he received? Or more?


**Author's Note **: First, I need to hug and say thanks to unlikelyRLshipper for helping me with this *hugs & thanks* . Second, I thanked everyone who have reviewed and read my Messer's Only One. Third? Let me share my version of DaLinds in Montana. Hope you like it.

**Summary** : Danny goes to Montana. Was a "Thank You" all he received for his instinct?

**Disclaimer** : Glad to say that I don't own CSI NY......*sniffs...even if it means I don't own Dalinds, and FLack and Angell and Adam and Sid and Hawkes, and Stella and Mac and his office*

**From Which Episode** : Sleigh Out Of Hand. Right after Danny pulls Lindsay away from the reporters.

* * *

Standing next to her father's truck, Lindsay savored the feel of Danny's arms around her, holding her tightly to him. The first time that he held her this close was when she made him carry her across the rooftop, just a few months after having him as her co-worker. Then there was the time that she went undercover and he held her so tight. To be honest she held him just as tight!

He came. The City Boy flew all the way to Montana for her. He didn't turn up in a shining armor or riding on a white steed brandishing a sword but he came in a leather jacket carrying his heart on his sleeve. Breathing in his scent, she released a smile against his neck before looking up into his eyes.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I am now Danny. Thank you," she said, tracing his jaw with her finger. "I'm sorry."

"What? What are you sorry for?"

"I left without saying goodbye to you."

"You left me a card Montana. And you know what?"

"What?"

"You wrote 'see you soon'. So there's no need for goodbye. I knew you'd be back."

"How long will you be staying? Have you booked a hotel or something? When did you get in? I've missed you. Does Mac know you're here? Have you had anything to eat?...What?"

"I missed you too, Montana."

For the second time that day, as they started to lean into each other to share their first kiss, again they were interrupted as the reporters started calling for her from the courthouse steps while making their way towards the couple.

"I don't believe this!" Lindsay cried. "Come on! Get into the Mach 5!"

"Mach 5!?! You're kidding me!" Danny chuckled.

"Suit yourself Detective. Get in or you better be able to run like the Flash!" She quickly got into the driver's seat.

"What?!? You're leaving me? After I flew all the.."

"Get in or I swear there won't be a third attempt" she winked.

"Yes Ma'am!"

*****

Lindsay sat on the bed in the guest room where Danny was put up for the night. Wearing an old NYPD T-shirt, she rested her back against the headboard and her bare legs stretched out and crossed at her small ankles. Running her fingers of one hand through Danny's hair while the other drew lazy circles down his back. Danny had his head on her lap and lay across the bed on his stomach. His right arm circled her waist and his left pulled at the hem of her T-shirt.

"This looks awfully familiar, Montana."

"It's yours, the one that you loaned me after you accidentally poured coffee on my shirt in the break room...remember?"

"Loaned...the keyword here!"

"You mind? I just needed something of you."

"You already have Linds."

Turning so that he was looking up to her, he interlaced his fingers with hers, gently kissed her knuckles and placed them on his chest.

"You already have me. You did say you like me ...a lot! I was giving you space that you wanted but hearing Stella say that you sounded different, remembering what Sid said about you breaking down in the morgue, recalling what Mac told me while on a scene years ago, I just have to come to see you. I was willing to accept if you threw me on the next plane home but I just had to see you. No. No. I..I just have to be with you. Hell! Montana, I was working non-stop so I wouldn't have to dream or see you in my sleep but I swear you were walking down the lab and driving me crazy with that smile of yours!" Pulling her hair lovingly, "Sweetheart, you have to convince that lab tech that I was not sending her signals!"

"And ruin your reputation?" she teased.

"Stop teasing me," he pouted which earned him a giggle from Lindsay.

"You did not answer my question this afternoon," she fingered his hair.

"About the wheat field? You didn't play fair!"

"What are you talking about?" she pushed him shoulder.

"When we were back in New York and I showed you the skyline. It was just the New York skyline. But when you showed me your gold wheat fields and green mountains, you, you cheeky girl, added your lovely self in the foreground. Taunting me with your lips and eyes while lying on that old truck you call your Mach 5!" He finished off with huff.

"What are you, five?" Lindsay laughed at this childish act.

"That's it I'm going home!" he made a move to leave her lap.

"It's a long walk to my Daddy's main gate and then the endless journey to..." Lindsay bat her eyes and pulled at his sleeve.

Danny gave an exaggerated sigh and returned to his comfortable position. "Ever thought of building a subway line from your front door to the main gate Montana? Which reminds me. How is it every thing in Montana is big but you are small?" he grinned.

"I'm not going to answer that Cowboy," she slapped his arm. "Anyway, my question was : Does Mac know you're here?"

He lifted his head and put his finger against his lips and shook his head.

"Danny!"

"Mac said to go home. I got home. Couldn't get you out of my head. Picked up my keys and went out again...."

"You came with just your work clothes on your back?" Pointing to his clothes that were hanging behind the door.

"I was in my work clothes when I left but I had to go back and change when I got splashed by a passing truck..."

"Was it the green Tee? The tight one with buttons that you leave undone, the one that has the lab techs drool every time you walk by the lab?" she asked excitedly.

He slapped her tight lightly and winked, "You drool too?"

"Me? Drool? No." She rolled her eyes but blushed at Danny's stare. "It just make me wanna shout at your utter hotness. Usually I just scream into the cushion that's in our office."

"Note to Danny : Green Tee turns Montana on. Might be good distraction when playing pool. May even win this time."

"Don't bet on that Cowboy. Seriously, anyone knows you're here?"

"No. I was not sure if you wanted them to know, so.. Anyways, like I said I just wanted to be with you."

"Danny, I'm so glad that you were there this afternoon. For the first time, I was really glad that you didn't listen to me but your heart. You gave me strength that I didn't know I needed. Thank you."

With tears threatening to fall but with a smile budding on her lips, she bent and captured his lips in a gentle, loving kiss. Their first kiss. Lifting her head for a fraction, she looked into his eyes silently guessing his thoughts. Then she saw mischief.

"What?" She whispered.

"You think we'll be interrupted if we kiss again?" He whispered back.

"Why do you think I made my Mom put you in this room. We respect our guest's privacy," she wriggled her eyebrow.

He smiled before reaching up his hand to bring her head down again. This time, they gave in to their passion and pent up emotions for each other. One kiss lead to another, until Danny forced them apart. Breathing deeply, holding her head close to his heart. His racing heartbeat, brought a smile to Lindsay's lips and she placed a gentle kiss over his heart.

"Linds?"

"Yes Danny?"

He coaxed her to look at him before saying what was on his mind.

"You know the part I said about spending some time together, dinner, a few drinks and some laughs?" She nodded. "I don't want that anymore. I...hey! Hey!" He tightened his hold around her waist to anchor her from sliding off his body, "where are you going?"

"You said you don't..." she wriggled and pushed his chest to get up.

"Stop squirming Montana or I'll be force to cuff you to the bed." He grinned. She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not done talking 'kay? What I'm saying is that I want more. But we'll take it at your pace. You tell me when you..... why are you shaking your head?"

"I'm ready Danny. I don't want to wait anymore. I want to be with you too."

"Yes!" he hissed.

"But we take things slow ok?"

"I've already said that. You think we can hide this from the team?"

"Danny, we work with THE New York's finest. You really think we can hide anything from them?"

"We are THE New York's finest too." He wriggled his eyebrow. "But I don't want to hide." He said seriously.

"Me too." She kissed him but before they got carried away again, she wriggled out of his arms. "Much as I love to stay and cuddle, I need to you bid you goodnight."

"So this means you won't be staying here with me tonight?" He whispered in a low voice that sent delicilous tingling feeling down her spine.

"Why Detective Messer, Sir," she breathed back in his ear, "I don't think I want our first time to be under my parents' roof. Think of the shotgun that be part of the breakfast spread in the morning," she tormented him further with a lick on his ear and quickly moved out of his reach.

"Funny Montana." He threw a pillow at her as she moved to the door. "And one more thing."

"What?"

"Don't even think of calling anybody else "Sir" like you just did!"

She returned his pillow. Smack on his chest.

*****

* * *

Sid Hammerback took a few hours off his work schedule to send his daughter to the airport. After hugs and goodbyes, he turned to make his way out of the building when he remembered that Lindsay was scheduled to fly back from Montana that morning. Stella had mentioned their CSI's flight and he decided to wait and surprise his young friend. Glancing at the arrival info, he realized that the plane from Montana had already touched down and he made his way to the arrival gate. He wondered if anyone was there to meet her.

Just in time, Sid saw the Lindsay came out of the gate. After scanning the area for a moment, Lindsay smiled widely and quickened her steps and almost ran into the arms of a man. The wise and romantic doctor swallowed his intention to call out to the her. Seeing her being held tight and then released just a mere fraction in order to let her raise her arms and circled them around the man's neck before pulling his head down for a kiss. The kiss that was turning hot was stopped only when the much engaged couple was accidentally jostled by a teenager. A smile beamed from Lindsay when her partner wrapped his arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss on her hair before picking her bag up. Sid's heart jumped with joy when the man finally turned to face him.

Danny. Danny Messer. A smile that Sid had not seen in days brightened his handsome features. Lindsay had one arm wrapped around the back of his waist while her other hand rested on his chest. Danny pulled her closer and placed another kiss on her temple. A few words whispered in her ear caused her to turn her face upwards and placed a kiss on his jaw. They then walked on without noticing Sid behind the planter. He heard Danny mentioned "Batmobile" that had her giggling and pressed herself into his side.

Deciding not to intrude on the young couple, unnoticed, Sid just took a shot of them on his cell phone and smiled as he made his way back to the lab. The crush that Danny Messer had on Lindsay Monroe, must have turned into something more.

He wondered if they were keeping their little secret from The New York's finest.

The End

I'll understand if you are distracted by the image of the green Tee landing on who-knows-where and need to take a bit more time before telling me what you think of my version of DaLinds in Montana *wink*


End file.
